


Clowns are fucking dickheads

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Clowns, I had to look at pictures of clowns to write this shit, IT - Freeform, M/M, Pennywise the clown is the worst thing in existance, Phobias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: I FUCKING HATE CLOWNS!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to look at a picture of a clown to write this and those things are testifying as fuck. I could never go to a circus as i would be that weird kid crying in the corner despite being 17.
> 
> I got the idea from the many times i have gone downstairs to get a drink and hallucinated clowns out of the window and then run hastily up the stairs and his under the covers on my bed.

Mika awoke suddenly and immediately felt the dry pain in his throat. Maybe he was coming down with something. He peered out of the window and sighed when he saw that it was still night outside. A quick glance at his phone confirmed that it was 3am and that Mika would be very tired tomorrow morning.

When the pain in his throat became unbearable, Mika decided to make his way downstairs to get himself a drink of water, which could hopefully soothe his throat enough for him to get back to sleep.

A warm presence next to him confirmed that Andy was still sleeping. Mika fondly watched him, noting the little smile that graced his face as he dreamed, before climbing wearily out of bed and pulling on his blue dressing gown over his snoopy boxer shorts. 

Mel raised her head from her basket as he passed but, once she had recognised Mika, she laid her head back down and continued sleeping. Mel fancied herself as a little bit of a guard dog recently.

The stairs were difficult to manoeuvre in the dark, but going slowly and carefully as well as clutching tightly onto the banister, Mika managed to safely make the perilous journey to the bottom without injury.

He switched the kitchen light on before getting a glass out of the cupboard and filling it with water at the tap. The water felt like heaven for his dry throat, and he leaned against the wall and sighed in contentment as he sipped his drink contentedly. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Mika spotted it. 

It stood at over six feet tall and was wearing blood red trousers and a loose fitting patterned t-shirt. His face was unnaturally white with a large crimson nose, spiky red stalactites for hair and a repulsive mouth that took up half its face, its jagged teeth a sickening mixture of yellow and red.

Mika dropped his glass, eyes widening in horror. The clown glared, slowly tilting his head at him before beginning to swiftly stride towards him. 

The terror overwhelmed him. He was breathing short fast breaths and beginning to feel lightheaded. He stepped backwards and didn’t even feel the glass fragments bury themselves inside the tissue of his foot.

The clown continued to approach leering threateningly at Mika raising a glistening, serrated dagger in his gloved hand. A high, cold laugh floated through the air, getting louder and louder as he approached then- 

BANG!

As the clown collided with the glass window, it disappeared, almost as if it was never there. 

Mika looked around uncertainty, before warm arms wrapping around his waist caused him to jump violently.

But it was Andy.

 

“Are you okay? I thought I heard glass smashing.” Andy’s eyes briefly lingered on the shards of glass all over the floor and the small puddle of blood around Mika’s foot.

Mika couldn’t speak. He just shook his head, still shaking. Andy led him over to the sofa and sunk down onto it, pulling Mika down next to him.

Mika leaned on Andy’s shoulder and began to cry, loudly. Andy held him in his arms as he cried, burying one hand in his hair. Mika clutched Andy’s pyjama shirt in his hands as if afraid of what would happen should he let go. 

It was only when Mika had calmed down a little that he could explain to Andy what he had seen.

“I knew watching Steven King’s ‘It’ was a bad idea.” Andy mused, discreetly kicking the DVD case under the sofa before Mika could catch sight of it. Mika shrugged, a little embarrassed.

“Don’t worry. We can watch Pokémon next time, Mikachu.”


	2. Dr Ramen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came up with a cool idea to mix this story with a TV show that I love so this is becoming a Mika and Supernatural crossover story. 
> 
> Mika and Andy go to the hospital to get Mika's foot checked out and they hear more about a clown that is apparently haunting the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded for agesssssss
> 
> I have too much homework.
> 
> Actually I am supposed to be doing an English literature essay thats due on Friday but I can't be arsed. My teachers averaging me at a 'D' anyway.

Mika opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. He was laying on the sofa in the living room wearing just his snoopy boxer shorts and blue dressing gown. Andy was also on the sofa, still sleeping.

Memories of the previous night flooded back to him. The clown, how it disappeared upon colliding with the glass as if it had never been there. Andy chalking it up to nightmares as a result of the horror movie they were watching. But Mika knew better. 

The clown was there. He wasn’t hallucinating. He hadn’t gone insane. He couldn’t explain what it was, but it was something, it was real and it was there. He just had to Andy to believe him. 

Mika shivered a little bit. He wasn’t sure whether it was from cold or fear but Andy was attached to him like a limpet so he couldn’t go and switch on their electric fire place. Andy just tightened his arms more around Mika, so he relaxed into the warm embrace. After twenty more minutes had past, the change in Andy’s breathing alerted Mika that he was awake. But then that suspicion was confirmed when Andy’s tousled head raised up from the sofa.

“What time is it?” He asked groggily, still half asleep.   
“About nine” Mika replied. Andy rubbed his eyes sleepily. Mika smiled and ruffled the short blonde hair on top of his head.

Andy seemed to be distracted though. Mika followed his line of sight to seeing the small pool of sticky congealed blood in the floor. 

He had forgotten about his foot.

“We need to take you to the hospital.” Andy said, somehow finding a new source of energy and bouncing up from the sofa and running out of the room.

He returned a few moments later with a shirt on but unbuttoned and pulling up his jeans. He threw some clothes at Mika who reluctantly pulled them on before following Andy out to the car.

The journey took only a few minutes, then Mika was leaning heavily on Andy and limping through the automatic double doors.

“What is the problem today?” the receptionist asked kindly. Mika saw the usual flash of recognition in her eye but she remained professional.

“This is going to sound insane.” Mika begun. The receptionist nodded for him to go on.

“I was downstairs in my kitchen getting a glass of water last night and I saw this clown outside. I dropped my water glass and it smashed and I accidently stood on the shards because it was walking towards me but Andy turned up as it hit the window and disappeared.” The receptionist looked horrified.  
“You’ve seen it?” She breathed.   
“what?” Andy asked.  
“The Clown.” She pressed.  
“wait this is an actual thing?”   
“You have never heard of it?” She sounded amazed.  
“This town is haunted and if you have seen that clown, you shall die fourteen days later.”   
“There’s no such thing as ghosts.” Mika protested.  
“You will see.” She had tears in her eyes as she signalled for them to take a seat in the waiting room. 

Mika shook his head as he took a seat in the waiting room. This had to be a prank. There was no such thing as ghosts. Also, 14 days later? Mika had seen a few horror movies in his time (or more watched Andy watching the horror movies) to know that the receptionists story was some kind of parody of ‘The Ring’.

Others in the waiting room, which included a little boy with a sniffly nose leaning on his mother, and an old woman and her husband were staring at them with a look of pity in their eyes. Mika rolled his eyes. Apparently everyone was in on the prank. Must be a way they scare newcomers, like some sort of initiation.

When his name was called, Mika, with the help of Andy, hobbled into the doctor’s office where he met a kind faced looking man who introduced himself as Dr Ramen. He was fairly tall, with greying hair and a pair of half-moon spectacles perched on the end of his nose. He smiled at the two men as they took their seats on the hospital chairs.

Dr Ramen turned towards the screen and read the instructions from the receptionist. Mika saw his face turn from its friendly smile to a look of sadness.

“You’ve seen the clown” He said. Mika wasn’t sure whether it was a question or not so he just settled with a polite nod.

Dr Ramen didn’t say anything else, just begun looking at Mika’s foot. He injected Mika with a local anaesthetic to numb the injury before he could remove the glass and then finally bandage up the foot. 

“I would suggest some paracetamol for the pain and I am prescribing some antibiotics to reduce the risk of infection. Please take them every day as instructed even if you feel completely healthy. Also, may I suggest burning some sage to try and keep the clown away?”

Mika was beginning to get annoyed about hearing about the clown but he nodded politely. The doctor provided him with a pair of crutches and sent him and Andy on their way. 

Mika climbed into the passenger side of the car and waited while Andy ran into the nearby pharmacy to pick up the medicine provide by Dr Ramen. 

While waiting he looked out the window. The towns locals seemed to be up and about in the town centre. A few people looked at him and pointed and he heard one of the pointers say the word ‘clown’ before they noticed him looking and hurriedly turned away. Mika sighed and turned his face back to his IPhone. For a brief moment he thought he saw a flash of that red and yellow smile in the wing mirror but when he turned back there was nothing there.

It must be the paranoia getting to him from all the crazy locals, he thought as Andy climbed back in the car with the bag of medicine.

“It was strange, the pharmacist insisted we take some sage with us. I think these people actually believe in this clown thing” Andy told him. Mika shrugged and leaned his forehead against the window. Being awake so late last night left him tired and lethargic.

“Come on Meeky Moo, let’s get you home.” Andy muttered, switching on the engine and reversing out of their parking spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or Kudos if this isn't completely awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and Kudos if you like this shit. 
> 
> Also, isn't Pokemon a freaking awesome franchise?


End file.
